I Could Fall In Love
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONE SHOT! COMPLETE! A recap of when Minerva and Albus first fell in love, and then when they first revealed their love to one another! I could lose my heart tonight, if you don't turn around and walk away...


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is the wonderful J.K. Rowling's stuff and I would most certainly hope that you all know that by now! Oh yeah, and I don't own the song, nor did I ever sing it professionally in front of a large group of people!**

**A/N: Okay, well, I have been having a lot of song fic ideas going through my mind lately, and I am sorry if that might annoy anybody, but hey, my muse loves to sing on her time off. I love you guys! I hope you like this song.**

**I Could Fall In Love…**

A young Minerva McGonagall entered the huge ballroom, a smile upon her face. The ministry was celebrating the glorious victory of her new boss, Albus Dumbledore, in his defeat of Grindlewald. The dark wizard had fallen only a few days before, and everyone was happy to be free of his terror. And it made Minerva proud to know that she had been there, right beside Albus, helping him.

She was wearing a set of sky blue colored robes, which fit her perfectly. It hugged in all the right places and flared in others, causing the effect to be one of enticing. From the moment she entered the ballroom, young gentlemen were staring at her, and it was clear from the looks they gave her that they were staring with a fair amount of lust in their eyes. She sighed sadly when she thought of how she cared for none of them, but rather for another.

She had found that, after working for so many hours and several months beside him that she had fallen head over heels for her new boss, Albus. True, he was eighty years older than her, but she had, indeed, fallen and fallen hard. Yet, she knew that to admit such feelings for him would be disastrous. He might even ask her to give up her new position as Transfigurations professor at Hogwarts, and she couldn't bear to have that happen. She loved teaching too much to let that happen.

She made her way to the buffet table, hoping not to be noticed by anyone else. But as she made her way there, the crowds parted, and there, right in front of the punch bowl, was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. He turned around, to see what every other man was staring at, and stopped when his eyes fell upon Minerva herself. His heart beat faster, and it seemed to do several flips when he saw her smile.

_I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take you in my arms  
And never let go_

"Hello, Albus," he heard her say. She walked up and held out his hand. "I do believe congratulations are in order. You did a marvelous job." He smiled, all the time praying that she hadn't noticed his sweaty palms.

"I must say you deserve quite a bit of congratulations as well, my dear," he said. "After all, you helped more than you may realize." _Pull yourself together, Albus old boy,_ he said to himself. _She is so much younger than you are!_

"Hardly, Albus," she smiled. It wasn't until they both noticed that they were still holding hands that they came to their senses and quickly let go.__

I could fall in love (in love) with you  
I could fall in love (in love) with you (you, baby)

They stood there and discussed numerous things until a brave young man came up and asked her to dance. She kindly accepted and danced with him, though it was more out of politeness than actually wanting to dance with him. After a few more dances with a few more other men, she kindly took to declining any dance invitations she had received. What she really wanted to do was spend time talking with Albus, for he was by far the most intelligent man there. That might be because he had experienced so many hardships in life, and had lived for so long already.

"You are, without a doubt, the most popular witch here," said Albus with a smile, his infamous twinkle taking over in his eyes. Minerva laughed softly.

"I don't wish to be," she said honestly. "To be perfectly frank, it is rather uncomfortable to have all these other witches and wizards staring at me, no matter what their reasons may be. Is this what you feel all the time?" Albus chuckled slightly.

"Only on days when I'm not at Hogwarts," he said. Minerva quirked a brow.

"Which must explain why you are rarely seen outside the castle," she teased him. He smiled. He loved being able to have this playful banter with Minerva. And he would have sure loved to have a lot more, but knew that it was impossible. She was young, beautiful, energetic, and full of life. She would never look at him as anything but an old man and a friend. Still, he could not help wondering what it would be like to hold her in his arms. So, he did the only thing he thought was logical to do.

"Minerva, I was wondering if you mightn't want to dance with me?" he inquired. "After all, you've danced with all the other young gentlemen, I feel I should get at least one dance with the most beautiful one here as well." Minerva smiled warmly at him.

"Well, I don't know," she teased. "My dance card seems to be quite full. But, seeing that this party is in your honor, I suppose I could make room for you."

"Oh, thank you Miss McGonagall," he replied. Setting down their drinks on the table, they walked out to the dance floor, his hand in hers, and prepared themselves to dance. A slow waltz had begun, and they moved so gracefully across the floor.__

I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still (Baby, will you want me?)  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know

They moved like one person out on the dance floor, and everyone had noticed. They just seemed to fit, though they were different in age. But, as one witch said to another, what did age matter? It is only a number, is it not? And age meant nothing, as long as you felt young. And to Albus, he most certainly felt as young as Minerva was when he was around her.

"So, what is next on the 'Minerva-McGonagall-To-Do' list, huh?" asked Albus as they glided along the dance floor. "You've already helped to bring the downfall of a horrible wizard, and received a job at the most prestigious wizarding school around. Now do you plan on perhaps solving world hunger? Helping the poor?"

"Or I might just take your job, Albus Dumbledore, as Headmistress," Minerva teased. Albus frowned.

"Oh, dear, I suppose I better watch out," he said. Then he smiled. "Well, I have an idea. Why don't I keep my job and let you be my Deputy Headmistress?" Minerva looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean, I've only been teaching for a year, so that's not a lot of experience, and I-," Albus stopped her.

"I think it's a marvelous idea," he said. "So, do you think you can be satisfied with being my Deputy Headmistress?" She smiled.

"I think it's an even better idea than mine," she said. That smile of her made his heart beat faster and his blood flow, but again he didn't do anything. He knew that he just could not tell her how he felt. She would hate him forever for doing it.

Minerva also wanted to tell him how she felt, yet knew that to do so would be the worst thing she could do; especially now, when he had been so nice as to offer her the job of Deputy Headmistress. It was unthinkable and she knew it. So, they just danced and enjoyed the touch of each other.__

I could fall in love (in love) with you  
(I could fall in love with you)  
I could fall in love (in love) with you (you, baby)  
And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try  
To do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love, with you (you, baby)  
I could fall in love with you

Ooooooooooo

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, on your wonderful defeat of Lord Voldemort!" said Albus, many decades later. Everyone clapped and cheered for the young wizard. Yes, Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort and was now a fine young man. And now, just like they had had for him, Albus was celebrating by giving a dance, much like the one he had, in the same exact ballroom. "And now, we dance!" Music struck up and people began to dance. The first one was, of course, a waltz, and Albus made his way through the crowd until he found who he was looking for.

"Might I have this dance?" he asked. She smiled.

"I was hoping you'd ask," smiled Minerva as she took his hand.__

Siempre estoy soñando en ti  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrázandome con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Como yo podía amar a tí  


Albus smiled as he held Minerva in his arms, both of them dancing across the ballroom.

"This reminds me of the first time we ever danced together," he smiled. "Do you remember that, my dear?"

"How could I forget, Albus? You were the best dancer I'd danced with that night. And I never forget a dance with you." She grinned broadly at him.

"Nor do I, my dear," he said. They danced comfortably for a while until the dance ended. Then, it ended and they regretfully pulled apart.

"Well, I guess it is time for us to mingle, my dear," said Albus sorrowfully.

"Yes, I suppose we must," she said, her eyes also sad.

_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know_

Regretfully, they pulled apart and began to walk away. Then, Albus felt a surge of bravery and grabbed her by the hand.

"Actually, Minerva, I was hoping I might speak with you in private." He looked at her hopefully, wishing that she would not turn him down. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Albus," she said. So, he took her by the arm and led her outside. There was a garden with several flowers all around, and a water fountain right in the middle of it. The atmosphere was very romantic, to say the least.

"So, Albus, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" she asked.

"Well, um, Minerva, I just wanted to talk about that night, when we first danced together," he said. He looked at her. "Now, I know this may sound crazy, but it was that night when I first fell in love with you. I know, I know, it sounds crazier than anything else I've said to you, but it's also the most truthful thing I've ever said. Now, I'll understand if you never want to see me again, and honestly I wouldn't blame you, but I thought that… well, I rather _hoped_ that our friendship would stand through this. I just thought you should know that I did fall and it was the longest fall I've ever had. In fact, I think I still might be falling." By now, Minerva had tears falling from her eyes as she stood on tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back and looked into his wide eyes and smiled.

"I find it truly amazing that you have just summed up everything that I've longed to tell you since that night, before, during, and after our first dance," she said. "I've looked for every possible opportunity to tell you how much I love you, but now I don't have to. You've done that for me." And before she had another chance to say anything else, Albus bent down and captured her lips once again.__

I could fall in love (in love) with you  
(I could fall in love with you)  
I could fall in love (in love) with you (you, baby)  
I could fall in love (fall in love)  
I could fall in love (fall in love) with you (you, baby)  
I could fall, fall in love with you  
(I could fall in love with you)

**Finite…**

**A/N2: Okay, there you go. I know it's so much like a lot of my other fics, but hey, it works for me! LOL! Always Hopeful**


End file.
